Brandan
Brandan is a current CAW professional wrestler signed under the Wrestling Franchise Federation. He is a 5 time champion, having won the WFF Intercontinental Championship twice and WFF World Tag Team Championship once with Larry Heightson, he also won the WWF Tag Team Championship once and the WWF Intercontinental Championship once. Career (2001) World Wrestling Federation Brandan made his career debut in 2001 under the World Wrestling Federation. He worked several house show and dark show matches where he occasionally would score a "surprise" win. He eventually debuted on SmackDown! after he and real-life cousin CJSellers debuted as a tag team. They would go on to defeat the tag teams of the Dudley Boyz, The Hardyz, Too Cool. They would get their first tag team title shot against the Dudley Boyz on an episode of RAW, in which they would win. A few weeks later, they would go on to lose the titles back to the Dudley Boyz. Their tag team ended after they went on to lose a match against the Dudley Boyz. Soon after, Brandan turned heel and blamed CJSellers for the loss. They would go on to have a series of matches in which CJSellers would win, but Brandan won the final match they had together. Intercontinental Champion After his feud with CJSellers was over, Brandan called out then-Intercontinental Champion, Chris Jericho, claiming Jericho was a paper-champion and he wasn't as good as he said he was. Jericho would respond by issuing a challenge to Brandan, stating that if Brandan won, he would get a title match. Brandan would win the match after a interference by Kurt Angle. Brandan would then defeated Chris Jericho on RAW to become the new Intercontinental Champion. Jericho lost his rematch a week later. Brandan went on to feud with Kurt Angle over the Intercontinental Championship after Angle stated he is the reason Brandan is successful. Brandan would go on to defend the Intercontinental Championship 3 times over the next 4 months, winning 3 out of the 4. Angle would then defeat Brandan to become the new champion at WWF No Mercy. Final storylines After the championship loss, Brandan would go on to lose many matches with the likes of Rikishi, Chris Jericho, Steve Blackman and Al Snow. He was then released later after he refused to show up at any the WWF events. The WWF stated that he was very hard to work with and that he was very disobedient. Wrestling Franchise Federation Brandan would go on to make his debut under the Wrestling Franchise Federation, which is owned and operated by his cousin, CJSellers. He debuted in 2009 after he confronted CJSellers. They would go on to have a match, which CJSellers won. Intercontinental Champion Brandan would then go on to win several matches until he was given a chance at the WFF Intercontinental Championship against Kofi Kingston. Brandan would win the match, becoming the new Intercontinental Champion. His reign last two weeks after Kofi Kingston would regain the title. A few months later, Brandan then was given another opportunity at the title, he went on to defeat Chris Jericho for the title, and again his reign only last a few weeks until dropping it back over to Chris Jericho. Hiatus, Return Brandan would go on to take a long hiatus from the WFF. He was said to be "released" from the WFF, but in reality he and CJSellers had a working agreement considering they are family. Brandan took a break for a few years from the WFF, being paid his salary even though he wasn't working. Brandan would eventually make his return in 2013, turning heel after aligning himself with then-champion Shannon Silveria and Larry Heightson. Silveria would go on to leave the stable, leaving Brandan and Larry Heightson still together. They went on to win the WFF World Tag Team Championship after winning a tag team gauntlet battle royal. Face Turn They held the title for a few months until WFF Vengeance when they lost the titles to the New Age Outlaws. They lost their rematch on the September 16th edition of RAW. After the match, Larry Heightson turned on Brandan, which turned Brandan into a 'face' again for the first time since 2001. At WFF Hell in a Cell, he will face his former tag team partner, Larry Heightson. In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** Frog Splash; adopted from and used in tribute to Eddie Guerrero ** Impaler (Double wristlock transitioned into an inverted double underhook facebuster, sometimes from an elevated position) *'Signature moves' **Diving crossbody, sometimes to the outside of the ring **Diving headbutt **Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope **Fireman's carry **Flapjack **Flashpoint (Diving European uppercut) **Hurricanrana, sometimes from the top rope **Inverted facelock backbreaker **Multiple DDT variations ***Falling inverted ***Lifting ***Tornado, sometimes inverted **Running forearm smash **Sitout inverted suplex slam *'Managers' **Larry Heightson **Shannon Silveria **Amber *'Entrance themes' **"Take Over" by Dale Oliver (WWF) **"You Think You Know Me" by Jim Johnston (WWF) **"Metalingus" by Alter Bridge (WFF) Championships and accomplishments *World Wrestling Federation **WWF Intercontinental Championship (2 times) **WWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with CJSellers (1) *Wrestling Franchise Federation **WFF Intercontinental Championship (2 times) **WFF World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Larry Heightson